Her life in Weeks
by angiehodgins
Summary: Miss. Parker's life in weeks... any more said and it would give away the whole story. Read on to find out why her life is in weeks.
1. Start

Her life in weeks

Start

The moment had come and went in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

Sighing she gazed down at his sleeping form. She'd never seen him sleep so soundly, almost like a baby.

Looking away from him she gritted her teeth. She knew what they had done was better left unspoken. It shouldn't have happened, pure and simple. Though before she could move, she found herself looking back to him.

God she just wanted to stay. Something had always pulled her toward him, ever sense they had been children. Mentally shaking her thoughts away she pushed herself from the bed.

As she skillfully found her clothes in the darkened room she slid them on one by one. She turned this way and that in her search. As she began to pull on her final piece of clothing, her skirt, she looked to him.

He was still where she had left him. Though now he was sitting up, staring intently at her. "Leaving so soon?" he questioned playfully, a smile playing across his lips.

Ignoring him a moment she finished dressing before she looked back to him with a sigh, "This should never have happened," she declared bluntly, without waiting for a response she slid into her shoes and picked up her coat.

"But it did happen!" he called after her. His smile now gone.

Stopping in her tracks she turned back to him slowly. A look of confusion gracing her face. "Something happened?" she questioned, her tone innocent, "I'm not aware of anything accruing this evening. I was home all night… drinking." With that said she turned on heel and left.


	2. Week 1

Week one

No matter what she did shoe couldn't keep him off her mind. The look in his eyes when she had told him it had all been a mistake. The depression in his voice, insisting it not be forgotten.

It had cut her, so deeply inside when she had had to leave him. He shouldn't have to hut any more. Neither of them needed the disappointment. But it had needed to be done. They couldn't be together. Not how the world stood now.

With a deep breath she straightened in her chair. She had to stop thinking about it all. It never managed to solve anything, it only helped to depress her. It hadn't helped that she had had to ignore his phone calls twice. The first time she had had to hang up at the first sound of his voice.

If only he knew that after she had hung up that phone she'd found it hard to catch her breath. But he would never know, because she would never tell anyone.

As her office door opened she looked up slowly. The man standing there was large and ominous looking in his black suite. "Your father would like to see you." He stated simply.

Rolling her eyes she managed to clear her mind as she stood and slowly sauntered to the door, brushing past the large man with a threatening growl rumbling from her throat.


	3. Week 2

Week 2

Her father was suspicious of her 'I was home… drinking' story. Somehow he knew something that told him she had lied to him.

Even worse he had known who had been in Delaware that very night.

Putting up every shield she had ever constructed, she put on a brave face over the fear her father created within her. She could get through this. She had been through worse.


	4. Week 3

Week 3

He'd called again, to her home this time. He'd wanted to talk to her and only her.

But she hadn't answered. She couldn't. The trouble falling upon her was to hard already, talking to him would only create more.

So she had let him talk to her machine. Sense then she had played her message several times.

"I'm sorry if I've done something. I didn't mean to hurt you and I really hope you'll talk to me again."

It was short, sweet and straight to the point. No games. No taunting. Just him, and his true feelings behind his voice.

God how she just wanted to find a way to run to him, she normally loathed such girly behavior. Though all she wanted at the moment was for him to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.


	5. Week 4

Week 4

He hadn't called back. Not once. She wasn't sure how it made her feel. Her emotions were bouncing off the walls, while she snapped at then soothed people at work.

It also pissed her off to no avail that she was bloating and her clothes were struggling to fit around her waist.

Life was just wonderful in her part of the universe. So good, that she had started avoiding her father and several other people.

She didn't know what it was she just hoped it could be fixed.


	6. Week 5

Week 5

She was panicking. Though they were silent to everyone around her, her screams echoed painfully in her head.

She'd missed a cycle, she felt sluggish constantly, her breasts were extremely tender. But the thing that worried her the most was the trips to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

She hadn't thought anything like this could happen. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

Yet here it was.

She was pregnant.

The test she'd taken confirmed it.


	7. Week 6

Week 6

Her vomiting hadn't eased though she had begun adding more trips to the bathroom to empty her bladder.

It was becoming rather daunting and she had even caught the idea of termination flittering across her mind, though she quickly pushed it away.

She could never do something like that. She was scared out of her mind at the prospect of becoming a mother. Though she knew from her mother what she should do. .. It was so simple.

She had to run. Run now.


	8. Week 7

Week 7

Preparing for her despatcher form her life she had to do a bit of shopping as her breasts had out grown her bras.

Trying not to think about her increased bust size she made the tough decision of what she would put into her single duffle bag.

Photos, few clothes and her gun with clips and extra bullets. That was all nessacery in her books. Adding bathroom essentials and make up she closed her bag and made her way down stairs.

Quickly packing up her bunny she loaded everything into her car. Sliding into the driver's seat she took a deep breath. Casting a final look to her home she backed away and left.


	9. Week 8

Week 8

She had been on the road for a week and her abdomen continued to grow. Her morning… HA more like all day sickness was strengthening its hold. Not to mention the queasy feeling she got when she smelled something unpleasant.

Her frequent stops and incessant tiredness made it slow going. But she was persistent. She had to get away.

NO ONE could find her.


	10. Week 9

WEEK 9

Yawning she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She pulled to the side of the road for a nap and upon waking she couldn't quite believe that the sun had set and she'd slept for nearly six hours.

Putting her seat up her breath rushed from her when she noticed the police officer approaching her door. Rolling down her window she gave him a tired smile. "Have I done something wrong officer?" She questioned sweetly.

The officer smiled, "No ma'am," he answered quickly, "I was just checking to see that everything is alright."

"Oh, everything's fine," she assured, "I was just very tired. So instead of risking an accident I pulled and caught a bit of shut eye."

Nodding the officer tapped the roof of the sleek black convertible, "You did everything right," praised the officer, "You have yourself a good evening."

As the officer drove away she let out a shaky breath. Still waiting until the officer disappeared. She turned on her lights and pulled a U-turn heading the opposite direction.


	11. Week 10

WEEK 10

She'd been on the roads for weeks. Every town was beginning to look the same. That is until she had come across the Canadian border and the small town just north of the states.

Exploring some she quickly found a lovely cabin that was rather secluded, for sale. Smiling to herself she gazed at the large roofed porch and the bump windows popping from the roof, indicating a semi upstairs.

Yes this was the place for her. The home for her, for as long as she could manage.


	12. Week 11

Week 11

It hadn't taken long for her to acquire the home she had wanted. A pone signing the papers and receiving the assurance that all furniture inside remained. She set off to the store buying what little she would truly need as the previous home owners had left it nearly completely livable. Only missing the modern conveniences'.

After she'd finished getting the non-edible essentials she moved on to the grocery store. There she found her stomach growling in hunger. She'd eaten a large breakfast when the nausea had eased. Lunch had quite possibly even bigger and only an hour before. Though somehow she felt as though she could devour the entire store.

Oh, may the lord help her. Her waist line was not going to come out of this experience looking the same.


	13. Week 12

Week 12

Moving around quickly or even mildly wasn't such a good idea any longer. She found herself becoming extremely dizzy frequently. Several times it was so sever she felt as though she would faint.

This annoyed her to no end. She was so weak and frail, she felt so helpless. How could she have thought that she could do something like this all on her own? She was always so bullheaded.

Picking up the throw away phone she had purchased she took a deep breath and dialed the last number she had known him to be using.


	14. Week 13

Week 13

She hadn't been able to locate him and she hadn't thrown away the phone. It was the number he would call. She just knew it.

Winter was bearing down on the region with a vengeance, keeping her inside unless she needed more wood to feed the fire.

Being only October she knew the winter would probably keep her home bound. This meant she needed to make at least one last trip to town to pick up non-perishable foods to sustain her large appetite.


	15. Week 14

Week 14

She'd started to feel more like herself. Less sickness and less trips to the bathroom altogether. She could also walk through the market without gagging at the smells around her.

Then it had started. The lower abdomen pains. They made her flinch every time, no warning when one would start or end. Gritting her teeth she endured and hoped it was only something normal. Nothing to worry about.

God! Why hadn't he called her back?


	16. Week 15

Week 15

She felt as though her sinuses were out to get her. One day her nose would be clogged, her hope of clearing it a figment. Then the next day it would be dry and prone to bleeding. It was very aggravating.

Her stomach was no longer flat though it was far from being noticeable.


	17. Week 16

Week 16

She hadn't been thinking about him as her stomach grew in leaps and bounds. Her abdomen was stretched and becoming very rounded.

Heading for her kitchen she stopped short when she came face to face with him. He was only silent a moment and she could tell he looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked simply.

"I couldn't," she replied, instantly on the defensive, "I had to wait to be sure they hadn't followed me… And you're here now. Do not lecture me!"

He said nothing for a long moment before looking down on her protruding abdomen, not well hidden under a tight tank top. "Have you seen a doctor?" he questioned. At the shake of her head he sighed, "I'll get my bag… Sixteen weeks… Good thing I have a handheld sonogram…" he mumbled as he disappeared.


	18. Week 17

Week 17

With him there everything seemed so much safer. So much more like home. He made sure she had a healthy meal whenever the need over took her. Not to mention his job as a firm, warm pillow that held her when her hormones got the better of her and she broke down crying.

She felt so strange. So unlike herself that she barely recognized her own reflection.

God, she just wanted to be normal again.


	19. Week 18

Week 18

He told her that her womb was the size of a cantaloupe now. Her back pains were her body trying to gain stability with her new, larger center of gravity. While she hadn't quite understood she nodded and he smiled, moving on to what she really wanted to know.

Through the wonder of his sonogram he now knew the sex of her… their baby.

A girl.


	20. Week 19

Week 19

The nursery was painted now. A light pink, with darker pink shag style carpet to compliment.

The crib they had ordered, but hadn't assembled was a white wood. The dresser, changing table, book shelf and side table for the rocking chair yet to come, lay in disarray around the room. All at a different stage of togetherness.

Smiling she nearly chuckled as she watched him working on a play table, "We won't need that until she can move," she pointed out.

Looking up he smiled, "I know," was all he said as he gave her a wink before he went back to what he had been doing.

God how she loved this man!


	21. Week 20

Week 20

Laying on the couch she was attempting to catch a nap when she suddenly jerked up. Her breath caught in her throat as her hands flew to her extended abdomen. Had she really just felt what she thought she had felt?

Slowly she released her breath, letting herself relax, her heart slow. As she did she felt it again and again. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was like a flutter and a tap, a variation of the two.

Her baby.

Her daughter.

She was moving around inside of her and was big enough now to be felt.

Smiling she began to hum and she gently stroked her stomach. Easing her child within.


	22. Week 21

Week 21

Standing in front of the full length mirror in the only bathroom she groaned. Her stomach now had several stretch marks reaching out across it.

"What's the matter?" called out his voice in question from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Nothing," she called back, a bit startled.

Before she realized she had left the door unlocked he'd opened it and stood still, his eyes intent on her.

She stood completely nude before him. Her hands were on either side of her belly and she made no attempt to cover herself. "Go ahead. Laugh," she sighed as she looked back to the mirror, "I'm fat and I'm ugly…"

"You're beautiful," he corrected, "You're so full of life, yours and our child's. I never want to forget seeing you like this."

She was impossibly falling all the more for him.


	23. Week 22

Week 22

The dark line down her lower abdomen made her frown as she lifted her shirt to itch the ever expanding form that was her abdomen. She wasn't sure she could get much bigger without her skin ripping apart and the contents of her belly spilling out onto the floor.

Heaving a sigh she reminded herself it was only temporary, once the baby was born she would get back to normal… somewhat. Rubbing an itch relief cream He had made over her tount skin she began to think.

She hadn't thought of a name yet.

She didn't want obvious.

It had to be original, something that really had meaning.

To signify their new life.

Their new beginning.


	24. Week 23

Week 23

Setting her book down she flexed her fingers and rotated her wrists. They were numb again. He told her that to was normal.

As was the outie belly button she had cried over for three hours straight.

She still hadn't found a name she liked. It had to go with the last name he chose for them.

A name was something carried with one their entire life. It had to be right.

What she needed was inspiration.


	25. Week 24

Week 24

He'd retrieved everything she had ordered from the post office in town. Soon the small cabin was filled with baby and toddler things.

The little dresses and shoes were the latest style she said. The hat's a must for covering ears. Crib blankets and sheets, old nursery rhyme books and toys.

She may have gone a bit over board, but he had to admit he believed they would use each and every item they had crammed in her home.

He only disliked it when he remembered that he was the one that had to put everything that required it, together.


	26. Week 25

Week 25

Looking up from the computer screen in front of her a small smile played across her lips. "Neola Mira Freeman," she said simply.

"What?" he questioned from across the room. It was nearly three in the morning and he was showing the strain of the many all-nighters he took on with her.

Insomnia had made its appearance along with her beach ball sized belly and it was taking its toll on him. Though she had insisted he needn't bother himself trying to keep her hours and his. Sighing she stretched, "I found the name."

Standing he crossed to her and frowned, "Neola Mira Freeman…"

She nodded, "Yes. It means 'new life free'. It's perfect." She explained.

At this he nodded, "I had thought you'd want your mother's name. But whatever you're happy with…"


	27. Week 26

Week 26

Holding her fingers out in front of herself she groaned. They looked like plump hot dogs. Both of her hands looked as though they had absorbed a good amount of water. He told her that her feet and ankles were… thick as well. She'd have to take his word for it as she couldn't see her feet. Sighing she let her hand fall to her stomach.

Life was marching on in the world and she found herself wishing for the grind and adventure she had gotten daily back home. Though each time she thought of that she squashed the feelings. She had left it all behind for a reason. Her mother hadn't been able to free her from the grips of that place but she had gotten away with her daughter, even before they knew she existed.

That should have put her mind at ease and allowed her to enjoy the quiet.

But it didn't.


	28. Week 27

Week 27

The moistness under her eyes perplexed her at length. She knew she was crying she simply couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why. It seemed as though the simple thought of him made her feel as though she wasn't good enough. Why was it so hard for her to believe that she could be anything but what she had been trained to be? This was supposed to be her new start; she was supposed to be happy. So why couldn't she?

The night was dark and extremely cold. The fire had died long ago, though she did not move to add more wood to the dying flames. She still lay where she had fallen asleep earlier and the couch was not comfortable in the least. Though the chair he lay in looked even more uncomfortable. Sitting up slowly she stretched her arms, casting a glance in his direction she took a slow careful breath. He had been so nurturing and caring, just like he always had been the only difference was that now it was for her not some person he had only just met. It was nice but rather daunting; he hadn't treated her in such a manner since they were children. She knew what he really cared for was the child growing within her, not her.

No matter what she longed for and how close is seen to be in her grasp. She made up her mind, she could not stay. Not here, not with him.

As the cold night air engulfed her she cast one last glance over her shoulder to his sleeping form. She knew her disappearance would break his heart, she only helped what heal.


	29. Week 28

Week 28

She was sure that she was far enough away by the time he had awoken. It had been slow going, she'd had to coast the car far enough that she was sure he wouldn't hear it being started. Though as the days passed she knew she had accomplished her task when there was no sign of him following her.

She had hoped that she wouldn't fill the pain in her heart that she felt now. She believed she was doing the right thing, but she had to question herself, if it was right, then why did it hurt so bad? Pushing her negative thoughts from her mind she attempted to think of the positive. With him gone now all she had to worry about was herself and the child she carried within.

She promised herself she would think of more positives later, for now she concentrated on finding somewhere, that wasn't her car for the night.


	30. Week 29

Week 29

The Pains had started late in the night. She was at the end of her Twenty-ninth week and she knew she could potentially deliver any day.

Closing her eyes she rubbed her stomach as she concentrated on her breathing. In only a minute or so the pain subsided and she felt her muscles begin to relax. Glancing to the clock next to her bed she marked the time in her mind. Two-Forty three.

Closing her eyes again she attempted to doze back off to sleep, with the hope that she wasn't in labor, that it was merely a false alarm. He'd told her about them, Bractum hips or something of the sorts. Now she really wished she had listened to him better when he had been talking about things she would be going through during this experience. Though in her defense, at that time she had yet to realize that she would be leaving him.

Refusing to scold herself she heaved a deep sigh.

She was beginning to miss him something terrible.


	31. Week 30

Week 30

Picking up her hotel room phone she dialed his number and bit her lip against the pain that ripped through her lower back, spider-webbing out across her stomach. At the sound of his voice she nearly melted, "I need you!" she gasped out, "I'm not far… please."

"Where are you!" he demanded, his voice filled with panic.

"Just north…" she ground out, "Hurry…" Dropping the phone she let out a strangled cry as she doubled over.

"I'm coming!" called out his voice.


	32. End

END

She didn't know where he was. She didn't know how long it would take him to get to her. She only knew he was coming. The pains were several minutes apart and she prayed they wouldn't become more frequent before he reached her.

It seemed like forever before he was at the hotel door. Clenching her teeth she wobbled over and released the lock before collapsing in the wake of another pain.

Pushing the door open He didn't even bother closing it as he dropped to his knees next to her, "How long?" he questioned, "How long between the contractions?"

Teeth clenched she didn't respond for a long moment. As the pain subsided she took in a hungry breath, "Five minutes, maybe less," she finally managed to gasp.

Mutely he placed his arms under her and lifted her up from the floor. Moving the couple of steps he placed her on the bed. "I have to take off your clothes," he said as he looked into her fear filled blue eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she breathed, a wisp of a smile playing across her lips.

Giving a cruet nod he went about removing her pants and underwear. He had no problem undressing people. But she wasn't just any person! She was his one and anytime they were close he felt as inept as a school boy. He just didn't feel right about undressing her so she lay before him in such an exposed state.

She noticed his hesitation and wanted to feel good about it, though her pain stopped her, "You've seen it all before," she said shortly, "Man up!"

Seeming to snap out of it at her words he mutely shifted himself to see between her parted legs. There he could clearly see a dark head of hair. She was crowning. "On the next contraction you have to push!" he ordered.

Nodding in acknowledgment she gritted her teeth as the next wave of pain bore down on her. Giving it her all she pushed until he told her to stop. "Again?" she gasped.

"Yes," he answered, "Just like you just did."

Again when the pain came she clenched her teeth and gave it all she had. Gasps and cries tore from her throat as she did. If she had to choose between giving birth or being shot she was sure she would choose the bullet every time.

"Stop, stop, stop," he ordered suddenly, "The heads out."

Leaning back on the bed she tried to catch her breath. It felt as though he were tugging between her legs, "What's going on?" she questioned breathily.

"Just clearing her air waves and turning her some," he explained simply, "The shoulders are next, then the worst should be over."

Groaning she gripped the sheets when another pain began, "Now?!" she demanded.

"Yes," was all he managed to say before she put her all into it for a final time. In seconds it seemed the baby slid freely into his awaiting hands. Moving on auto pilot he deftly placed the baby on her chest, clamping the umbilical cord in two places he cut it between them with the tools he had brought with him. "All right," he finally sighed. Carefully wrapping the new born in a receiving blanket he smiled, "Welcome to the world little one," he said softly placing her back into her mother's arms.

Closing her eyes only a moment she took a slow breath, she was so tired now that it was all said and done. Looking to her daughter she gazed into a wrinkled little face. She was so tiny. "Hello Neola Mira Freeman," she breathed before kissing the tiny head.

He smiled as he finished cleaning her up, "You think you've had your fun?" he asked.

Clearly confused she looked to him, "Fun?" she countered.

"I mean are you ready to come home?" he amended, "I finished putting together everything. It's all ready and waiting."

"Home…" she echoed, "I think I would like that."

Leaning in he was intent to kiss her but stopped just before their lips touched, "On one condition," he breathed.

"Yes?" she rasped expectantly.

"You'll never run from me again. We're only stronger together," he insisted.

"Never," she breathed before she claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss.

They had their issues and differences. But they each knew they were only small pieces in a larger puzzle. Together they would have a better chance at finding the answers they sought.

Together they may even have they strength to survive it.


End file.
